


My Stress Reliever

by IDustRoseI



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight is a Mess, Amity is much more professional, BACK AT IT AGAIN, F/F, Homophobia, The twins are best siblings, coffee shop AU, it's short, short and sweet, the second chapter took a dark turn and I'm sorry my usual writing is shining through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDustRoseI/pseuds/IDustRoseI
Summary: Amity's house had ran out of coffee and her parents refuse to buy more.She can't survive without her coffee so she finds other means to get it.back at it again with lumity fanfics 3 in one day let's goThere aren't any lumity coffee shop aus and im here to change that.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 13
Kudos: 344





	1. coffee time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's me again  
> Vinemira and Jerbric is amazing
> 
> L U M I T Y

"Could you two please leave?!" Amity wanted to shout, her siblings hadn't left her alone all night and she was getting stressed.  
Yesterday, the house had run out of coffee and her parents had said they wouldn't buy anymore. There was no way for Amity to decode her stress. 

As much as she hated the thought, she knew she needed her cups of delicious joe. She had to go to her local commoner coffee shop.

The place was homie, but in no way was it up to her expectations. She was definitely aware of the fact that her parents would kill her if they knew she frequented there. The place clean yet way too dirty for her mother to even step in a 5-mile radius of it.

Her first time, she was greeted by a nice barista named Willow, she was fast and experienced. This good first impression had pushed Amity to want to come back. And come back she did. 

The next couple of days, her barista changed from Willow to Gus then back. It was nice to get to know the new barista, especially since Gus was really sweet and a pleasure to chat with. 

However, one day someone who hadn't served her was there. She was super energetic and clumsy, fast but inexperienced. The coffee still tasted good, but the service lacked its usual charm. Still, she kept coming, either hoping she got Willow or Gus or hoping that the girl, whose name was Luz, would just get better. 

The girl did not get better, nor did Willow and Gus serve her anymore. They were still baristas, but their hours were now different than when Amity went. 

She would have changed what time she came, but her parents would surely notice if she started going out right after school. And she was exhausted after school, just wanting to walk home and take a long nap.

Anyhow, she learned to bare Luz's childish antics. The unprofessionalism was surely insulting, but it wasn't for her to judge.

Amity had met the manager once, and she definitely was just as or even more childish than Luz. She wasn't sure if that made her feel better or worse. 

Sometimes, Edric and Emira would come with her. Which was uncanny because Edric didn't even like coffee. 

Most of the time, they'd just sit at a booth and request certain waiters. They could do that since they were Blights after all. Most of the time, either Jerbo or Viney were chosen, and rarely Skara if both of them weren't there.

Speaking of which, there was one other girl besides Luz that worked there. Her name was Boscha, and she was a total b-i-t- 

Amity had to stop herself there, for it was not professional to say such crude words. 

Now, of course, the coffee was delightful. Which was quite strange for a little run-down shop like this. Even the cups that the beverages came in were less than worthy of a Blight's lips. But at the same time, Amity didn't seem to care. 

She was clearly less stressed since she started visiting, and it also seemed that she was becoming familiar with the staff. 

When she opened the door in the mornings, Eda would usually greet her if she was near the counter. Luz would smile and wave, whereas Amity greeted her with a small gesture and sheepish smile. 

The girl's enthusiasm had surely started to rub off on the Blight, but not enough for her to consider them even acquaintances. 

On the other hand, Emira seemed to be getting pretty cozy with Viney specifically. Emira started coming alone or sitting in a booth away from Edric so she could have the girl all to herself. 

Even Amity could tell what was going on there, and she was excited to tease the living hell out of Emira for it. They would exchange flirtatious phrases and even a couple winks here and there. Emira is what you may call the queen of flirting, but any compliment sent her way turns her into a bumbling mess. 

Edric wasn't much different, except for the fact that he sucked at flirting and sort of made Jerbo uncomfortable at times. However, Jerbo never did oppose serving him, at times it looked like he thought it was endearing. 

Amity still missed Willow and Gus's service, but the human girl sure was growing on her. Some of her antics were even... dare she say, cute.

At times she would find herself gazing at the Latina, letting her mind drift. Thankfully, the girl never noticed and only continued to bounce around the counter, serving drinks to the many customers. 

Amity sometimes caught herself sighing, her face resting on her palm. When she did, she straightened her back and looked out the window. 

Ever since she was small, Amity was taught that good manners make a good life, and it had been her philosophy for much of her childhood years.

She coughed, clearing her throat before taking another sip of her chocolate latte. Chocolate... like Luz's eyes. 

Amity's face went red immediately at the thought, smacking her face in an attempt to rid herself of the blush. 

"Straight hair, straight A's, straight forward." She whispered to herself. That one song was what usually brought her back to earth. 

Because of course, she was "Little Miss Perfect." 

Amity groaned, putting her head in her hands and laughing to herself. She had been calling herself that ever since she found out the was gay. It was a good song, but it did little to make her feel better about the predicament.

She wasn't in denial, she just knew that her parents would never accept her. 

After all, Edric had been kicked out when he came out. He was only in junior high at the time. What were the chances that all three of the Blight siblings would turn out less perfect than what their parents wanted? 

Edric and Emira never cared much about their parent's expectations, but Amity certainly did.

"Hey Mittens, what' cha thinking about?" Edric had slipped into the seat across from her, resting an arm on the back of the seat and the other on the table. Emira then joined him, pushing him towards the window a bit so she could fit. 

"Nothing, the usual." She didn't really know what she was thinking about. She thought about it every day, it was almost like her life was just this.  
"How's your stress been lately?" Emira asked, nudging Edric over more because she still had no room. 

"Much better since I started coming here," Amity answered. She diverted her eyes from her siblings and ended up starting at Luz, who was passionately drawing something with creme.

"Oh, I see," Edric snickered, looking between Amity and the working girl. Emira chuckled as well, clearly seeing what Amity had yet to. 

"Looks like someone has a crush, huh Mittens?" Emira smirked. Amity snapped her head back from the Latina and stared wide-eyed at the twins.

"Whatever do you mean?" Amity chuckled nervously, she started tapping her fingers lightly on the table. Her knee bounced along with it. 

"You don't need to hide it from us, baby sis," Edric said, grabbing Amity's hand with his own. 

"We know what you're going through - we can help," Emira added, putting her hand over Edric's. Amity sighed and stopped her bouncing knee. 

"I-I wouldn't say I have a crush per se." Amity squeaked, diverting her eyes from the twins. 

"I just admire her positivity..." Amity trailed off, looking everywhere but into either of their eyes.

"W-what about you two? Don't think I can't tell why you always request Viney and Jerbo." Amity tried to divert the subject, getting herself out of the uncomfortable situation. 

Edric whistled and diverted his eyes, while Emira cleared her throat anxiously. 

"Good one Mittens," Emira chuckled nervously, not wanting to answer. 

"So? Any of you guys dating yet?" Amity put her elbows on the table and clasped her hands together. 

"W-what no?" Emira stuttered, Edric didn't answer. 

"Edric?" Amity snapped her finger in front of her brother's face. 

"I might have asked Jerbo on a date, he said yes." Edric smiled sheepishly, placing a hand on the back of his neck nervously. 

Emira squealed, hugging her brother from the side and bouncing up and down.

"My brother's got a boyfriend!" Emira screamed, who was then shushed by said brother and clobbered on the head by Amity.

"Have you asked Viney out yet?" Edric asked, looking around to see if anyone heard his sister. 

"Not yet... I'm getting there." Emira looked over at Viney, who was energetically serving another table. 

"Close your mouth, you're drooling." Amity deadpanned while Edric laughed to himself. Emira closed her mouth and cleared her throat, looking out the window. 

"I need more coffee." Amity stood up and headed towards the counter where Luz was once again enthusiastically cleaning up a spill on the counter. 

"Hey, Amity!" She was so positive, it made Amity uncomfortable but she also found it cute. 

"Refill?" Luz asked, already taking Amity's cup and going to get another one. Luz got to work, starting with steaming the milk. Amity watched in awe, Luz's clumsy work was still - well clumsy - but it was kind of nice to watch. 

Luz then tamped the coffee, plus ground the beans to exactly how Amity liked them. The gesture surely was enticing. She ended by shotting the coffee and adding the chocolate. Luz drew a cute little cat onto the cream and handed it off to Amity. 

"Thank you," Amity said calmly, paying (plus a tip) and walking back to the booth with her siblings. 

"How was the view? We caught you staring at her butt." Edric smiled and Emira laughed with him.

"Could you two shut up?!"


	2. An uncomfortable dinner party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her work came first, that's what her mother always said. Amity is forced to stay inside her house, unable to see Luz.

Final exams were just around the corner meaning Amity barely had any time to visit the shop. She still got her coffee fill from Edric or Emira since they visited every day, but she was not able to watch Luz make her cup which was the entire reason she kept going in person.

To be fair, Edric had recorded Luz making it once and sent it to Amity, who only replied with multiple middle fingers and angry emojis. He decided that he shouldn't do that again, rightfully so.

Amity realized she absolutely hated being holed up in her house. Her mother had told her that she needed to stay in her room until she could recite extremely detailed parts of an abomination and how to summon each one. However, the exam was only about how to summon certain body parts. 

She got to writing, the sooner she finished the sooner she could get to see Luz again. Wait no, get to go back to the shop again. Yeah, that's right, she didn't miss Luz, not even a little bit.

Her scroll phone rang loudly, breaking her out of her work trance and making her shift her focus to the phone. Edric's face appeared on the phone as a facetime message. 

Reluctantly she accepted the call, expecting some silly prank.

"Hey, Mittens! Someone wants to say hi!" Edric called through the phone. Amity quirked her brow in interest. If Emira wanted to say hi she could have just texted it.

Edric shoved the phone into someone else's grasp. The familiar chocolate eyes and tanned skin met her through the phone. 

At that moment Amity looked like a total mess, her hair was down and all over the place, and she was dressed in just an oversized tee. On the other hand, Luz looked much more beautiful than she remembered. 

Maybe it was because she hadn't seen her in a week. That was probably why.  
Amity attempted to slick her hair into a reasonably good looking style, fixing the part slightly. 

"Hey, Amity!" Luz sounded happy to see her despite her current appearance. She was always so happy. 

"H-hey, Luz. This is surely a surprise..." Amity was very nervous seeing Luz when she looked like this. 

"Yeah, I was wondering why I haven't been seeing you so your siblings let me facetime you!" Luz smiled brightly, the sight making a blush surge onto Amity's cheeks.

"Yes, that was sweet of them." Amity's blush faded when she heard a loud, curt, knock on her door. Edric understood immediately and went to hang up the phone. 

"Sorry Luz, Amity's really busy." The phone call ended and Amity placed her phone back down on the table. 

The door creaked open and in came her mother with a stern look on her face. 

"Who were you talking to?" She sneered, grabbing the phone from Amity's desk. "Edric just called me, that's all." Amity tried not to sound nervous, but in every sense of the word, she was. 

"Ugh, Edric." Amity's mother scoffed, "I thought I told you not to talk to him, I don't want his ideals messing with your head." Mrs. Blight slammed the phone back on the table and turned her attention to her daughter. 

"You look absolutely disgraceful, go clean up." Mrs. Blight picked Amity up from her chair and ushered her to her closet. 

"Why? We're not doing anything today." Amity asked, a little annoyed at what her mother was implying.

"We're having company, a nice rich couple just moved in and their son is quite handsome. I think you'll like him." Amity was disturbed, her mother really wanted to control every aspect of her life didn't she?

"Yes, mother." Amity begrudgingly sifted through her closet to find something suitable for her mother's taste. She picked out a nice blouse and skirt from her closet, dawning it swiftly and making her way to her private bathroom. 

She did her hair in her signature ponytail, washed her face and teeth, then stared at the mirror for the better half of an hour. 

She wanted to cry, but then she'd have to redo her eyeliner and that was something she did not wish to do. So instead, she clutched the counter tightly, repressing the tears.

"Definitely could go for a latte right now. Made specifically by a special someone." Amity sighed, cupping her head in her hands, letting out one shaky breath. 

"You are Amity Blight, you can handle one night." She repeated this to herself a couple times. After around the 10th time, she finally sort of believed it. Amity pressed her palms face down on the smooth marble.

That marble, just another reminder of her family's riches - unearned riches. She smashed her clenched fists into the nice marble, intending to shatter it. 

This only caused pain to shoot up each one of Amity's clenched hands. There would definitely be a bruise she'd need to hide later. 

Her crisis was forgotten for a little when the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of their esteemed 'guests'.

In the blink of an eye, the disastrous insecure Amity morphed into the prim and proper Amity. She had been taught how to hide her true emotions ever since she was little, this was no different. 

Her mother knocked on her door, beckoning her to come downstairs and meet the family.

Her mother led her down the lift, making sure each step was as graceful as the Blight name. 

"Good evening! Mr. Kale." My mother greeted, sounding excited despite her earlier mood. 

"Greetings, Mrs. Blight," Mr. Kale responded, bowing and forcing his son to do so as well. 

"Where is Mrs. Kale? Will she be joining us today?" Mrs. Blight asked, going to shake the man's hand. 

"Some stuff at the office came up, she had to go work things out." He answered, guiding his son forward.

"This is my son, Kaden Kale." Kaden stuck out his hand for Amity to shake. 

"Amity Blight," Amity responded, giving a firm shake to the boy. 

"My, you are much prettier than I anticipated." Kaden attempted to swoon Amity with his words, unknowing that she was a lost cause. 

"And you are much more handsome than I was told." She wanted to bite her cheek, it felt weird saying something like that. 

"Amity dear, the adults are going to go talk. Why don't you show Kaden around?" Mrs. Blight grinned, taking Mr. Kale's elbow and walking towards the dining hall. 

In no way did Amity want to spend her night with Kaden. She could already tell he was a stuck up brat. All she wanted right now was to call Edric again and have him put Luz on the phone. 

"So, how are you?" Kaden tried to start small talk, which failed seeing as Amity was stuck in her own head.

After a couple of minutes of no response, Kaden cleared his throat, grabbing the girl's attention. 

"I'm sorry, I spaced out." She apologized, not actually meaning it.

"No worries," Kaden walked ahead of the girl, arms placed politely behind his back. Amity sneered at the sight, 'What a stuck up rich boy'

Amity gave a quick tour of the downstairs, the entire time Kaden tried to start a conversation but Amity shot it down with quick responses. It was getting uncomfortable, and Amity knew it. 

Hopefully, the experience would be terrible for Kaden and he would tell his father he didn't like her. After all, Amity already had someone in mind. 

They stopped at the dining room, waiting for Amity's mother to let them in. 

"Come in! We have something to discuss with you too." Mrs. Blight yelled from inside, she sounded pleased. Kaden went in first with Amity in tow, they stopped at the entrance and turned their attention to Amity's mother. 

"Mr. Kale and I have decided we want to expand our companies, by combining the two." She continued, "And to do so, we need you two to hit it off." Amity didn't like where this is going. 

"Get well acquainted with each other," Mr. Kale added, "The wedding is in 6 months." 

Amity's world stopped. Wedding? She knew her mother wanted to control her but this? This was nonsense! 

Kaden looked over to Amity sheepishly. 

"No," Amity responded, forcing eye contact with her mother.

"What did you say?" Mrs. Blight's voice rose, she was getting angry. 

"I said, no!" Amity shouted back, staring daggers into her mother's eyes. 

"Why! I best call your father to punish you right now! You spoiled brat!" Amity grit her teeth, clenching her fists. 

"You can't force me to marry him, I won't let you!" Mr. Kale looked between the mother-daughter in uncomfortable silence. 

"I can and I will! I am your mother I have the power to do!" She retorted, they were both screaming by now. 

"I'm in love with someone else!" She said it, and right after she placed a hand over her mouth. 

"What?" Mrs. Blight calmed down; however, her voice indicated some hidden anger.

"Who? Why haven't you talked about him?" Mrs. Blight questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Because I know you would never let me love her." The word her echoed in Mrs. Blight's mind. Her, her.. her. 

"Chad! Get the belt!" Karen yelled upstairs, her eyes fuming with rage. 

"Wait! No, wait." Amity tried to backtrack, but her mother was faster. 

"I'll teach you to disrespect our name." She took a hold of Amity's wrist - leading her upstairs. 

Mr. Kale and Kaden just stayed downstairs, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Let's not get involved with this messed up family." Mr. Kale led his son out, disturbed by Mrs. Blight's attitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity runs to the only place she knows
> 
> Kinda weird ending for a coffee shop au
> 
> Honestly, I might right another better one

Amity wanted to cry, but she knew any sign of weakness would just make it worse. 

Her back stung like needles had been forced into her spine. Her fists clenched, the bruises from earlier reaching toward her wrists now. 

"I need to leave," Amity grabbed a coat, despite it being 90 degrees out, and left through her 2nd-floor window. 

No way was she going to run the risk of running into her mother again.

Their dumpster happened to be placed right under Amity's window. She never thought the constant rotting smell wafting into her window would be a saving grace one day. 

She hopped down from the sill and onto the dumpster, accidentally making a massive bang. Someone screamed from inside the house, it was time to book it.

Amity jumped off the dumpster and ran down the hill. Honestly, she had no idea where she was going. 

She had no place of comfort, especially not her home. Amity didn't care; she just needed to run.

She ran far. Far away from her problems, her parents. Until she found herself facing a familiar shop. 

It was late at night, so it wasn't open. That didn't stop Amity; maybe someone was still inside. 

Amity opened the unlocked door, stepping into the dark cafe. There were some lights on in the back, so she went there.

The entire cafe was empty, but she heard soft Spanish music in the back.

"Hello?" She croaked, pushing open the doors to the back. 

"Amity?" The person called, stopping the music and placing down the cup she was cleaning. 

"Amity, are you okay?" Amity let the tears spill, hugging the barista. She sniffled, crying into the Latina's shoulder.

"Amity, look at me." Luz grabbed her head and tilted it up; so that Amity was staring right into her eyes. 

"What happened?" Amity looked away, refusing to answer. 

"Here, go sit in a booth, and I'll make some hot chocolate," Luz said, pushing Amity into the direction of the booths. Amity nodded, turning and sitting on the nearest bench.

After a few minutes, Luz emerged from the back with two steaming cups of hot chocolate. 

"Here you go, princess." Luz smiled, sitting on the booth across from the girl.

"Thanks," Amity whispered, taking the drink and sipping on it. She placed it down after it burned her tongue. 

"You don't have to tell me what happened, but why are you here?" Luz asked, swirling the drink in her hand before drinking a bit. 

"I just ran, guess my feet wanted to go here," Amity attempted a smile, Luz chuckled in response.

Luz put a hand over Amity's, looking into her eyes lovingly. 

"You have a love-sick expression," Amity chortled, raising a brow at Luz. Luz scrambled around, leaning back in her chair and laughing slightly. 

Amity blushed in response, standing up to sit next to Luz. She placed her head on Luz's shoulder. Luz cleared her throat, tapping on her mug nervously. 

"Just.. let me have this," Amity whispered, nuzzling farther into Luz's neck. Luz nodded slightly, moving to put her head on top of Amity's.

Looks like she did have a place of comfort after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO

**Author's Note:**

> I actually planned on posting this tomorrow but I thought since I had already written it why not post it


End file.
